Love me like you do (what are you waiting for)
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Su estómago da un vuelco, sus pensamientos se disuelven en los labios de Jean, en sus manos que se posan en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Se siente feliz, tan inmensamente feliz. Y maldita sea, Jean no debería hacerlo sentir tantas cosas en el espacio de cinco míseros minutos. (Jearmin week, día 1: Hablando en tus sueños).


N/A: Pensé que no alcanzaría a terminar este fic para hoy, pero gracias a que ignoré todo el día lo que debo leer para la u, he logrado terminarlo, y no podría estar más feliz :D hashdh Gracias a mi Nachita, por ayudarme a traducir una buena parte de esto (te amo❤). Mención especial a la Paula, que intentó ayudarme pero sé quedó dormida jsjdjf.

Esto va para el día 1 de la semana de Jearmin, con el prompt "Hablando en tus sueños". Disfruten (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

* * *

 **Love me like you do (what are you waiting for)**

* * *

Armin debería haberlo visto venir. Primero, fue un pequeño estornudo. Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo en él. Pero él desliza sus preocupaciones con una sonrisa y un leve gesto con su mano derecha.

Dos días después, una gran tormenta los sorprende en medio del entrenamiento. Usan sus capas para cubrir los equipos de maniobras tridimencionales, como ya les habían indicado, pero Eren ha olvidado la suya y decide que es mejor cubrir los dos equipos de la lluvia que estar seco el mismo.

Media hora después, temblando y completamente empapado, Jean decide que ya es suficiente, y lo envuelve con su propia capa. Armin intenta resistirse, por supuesto, pero si Armin es terco, Jean puede llegar a serlo diez veces más.

Ya en las duchas, el agua tibia calienta un poco su cuerpo. Siente sus músculos relajarse, después del duro entrenamiento.

Comienza a secarse, escuchando el repetitivo y agradable sonido de las gotas de agua contra el techo del recinto. No hay nadie más junto a él. Siempre se ha bañado solo, desde que descubrió que sentía atracción hacia los hombres. Hacia un hombre, específicamente.

Siente las ganas de estornudar, pero un sonido desde la puerta lo detiene. La sensación incómoda en su nariz hace que lleve una mano a ella, rascandola ligeramente. Jean aparece del otro lado, Armin agradece desde el fondo del corazón haberse puesto al menos los pantalones. Ojos miel lo observan atentamente.

\- Mikasa dijo que viniera a ver si estabas bien - comenta apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados.

\- Estoy bien, no pasa nada - le asegura con una sonrisa. El pelo de Jean aún no está completamente seco, y los bordes se pegan a la piel de su cara. Puede ver por la ligera capa de humedad que seguramente se olvidó de traer la capa para llegar hasta acá.

\- Termina de vestirte -dice, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se posan en su pecho descubierto, frunciendo el ceño- Te guardé un poco de sopa y pan. Aunque con Sasha la comida nunca está a salvo.

\- Voy -responde en un susurro, soltando el aire que ha estado conteniendo. Pero ya es tarde, porque Jean ya ha salido, dejando el sonido de la lluvia como única compañía otra vez.

* * *

Armin entra al comedor lentamente, sentía sus músculos pesados y su cabeza palpitante. Jean lo está esperando sentado en la mesa, solo, al lado de un plato tibio, que seguramente había defendido a muerte de su compañera castaña.

Se sienta con una sonrisa. Mientras come, Jean lo observa fijamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Armin sabía qué significaba ese calor que sentía en sus mejillas. Su cara comenzaba a arderle y su cuerpo cada vez se volvía más débil. Quizás debió haberse cuidado un poco más.

Trataba de disimular su condición ante su compañero hablándole de temas triviales o aleatorios. Pero para desgracia suya, Jean era bastante suspicaz, a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar.

\- Apenas termines iremos directo a la habitación- interrumpe Kirschtein, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño.

\- Estoy bien Jean, en se…- una seguidilla de estornudos lo interrumpen, confirmando las sospechas de Jean.

Armin le dirige una sonrisa débil, avergonzado de ser descubierto.

\- Mañana me levantaré y se me habrá pasado, ya verás, no… No es nada.

Pero tanto Armin como Jean sabían que eso no era verdad.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hacia la habitación que compartían. Jean abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

\- Desvístete - fue la palabra que rompió el hielo.

Armin sabía que esas palabras no tenían ningún doble sentido. Mierda, el tono serio de Jean se lo dejaba más que claro. Pero su corazón parecía no poder distinguir la realidad y sus sentimientos -esos estúpidos sentimientos, que no podía borrar, que hacían su corazón latir más fuerte, y su cabeza más ligera.

Se sentía débil, muy débil. Y estúpido.

\- Cámbiate mientras voy a avisar que estás enfermo.

Sin embargo, Armin se quedó estático. Quería decirle que no fuera, que se quedara con él, que no estaba enfermo, que era solo un estúpido estornudo.

 _Que se quedara junto a él._

Su garganta se sentía cerrada y seca. Esperó que el sonido de la puerta le indicara que Jean había salido de la habitación. Pero los pasos detrás suyos le demostraron los contrario. Sin previo aviso, sintió dos manos a sus costados, dirigiéndolo hacia la cama.

Sentado en el borde, el rubio sonrió ligeramente, avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, estoy un poco mareado - se excusó.

El castaño lo mira con el ceño fruncido y, sin decir nada, coloca una mano en la frente del Armin.

\- Idiota, tienes fiebre. ¿Quieres… Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte? - pregunta con indecisión.

\- No, no te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

\- Está bien - dijo sacando la mano de su frente mientras se paraba- Cuando vuelva quiero encontrarte acostado en esa maldita cama, ¿entendido?

Tras decir eso, sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, Jean sale de la habitación; dejando a un sonrojado y aturdido Armin. El rubio se pregunta si los toques de Jean deberían sentirse tan persistentes en su piel. Sonríe con un deje de amargura mientras se cobija entre las sábanas. Realmente le gustaba Jean.

* * *

Se despierta desorientado en la oscuridad. Está en su cama, recuerda. Se acerca inconscientemente hacia el lado derecho, donde su cama parece estar más caliente que lo normal. Abre los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse un cuerpo a su lado y, apoyando una mano, se sienta lentamente en la plana superficie. El dolor de cabeza no parece haber mejorado.

Jean está a su lado, dormido, roncando ligeramente. Tiene el pelo desordenado, como siempre en la mañanas antes de cepillarlo. El rubio nota que también tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y se pregunta si Jean siempre ha sido igual de gruñón. No puede evitar imaginarse una versión pequeña de él diciendo palabrotas por ahí.

No deja de sonreír, hasta que cae en la cuenta de que, lo que lo había despertado, no era la lluvia, ni el frío del ambiente (Jean era un buena fuente de calor, para ser sinceros). Lo que lo había sacado de su sueño, se da cuenta divertido, era el castaño hablando entre sueños.

El rubio apoya su mejilla contra su mano, acostado en su lado derecho, para mirar atentamente a su compañero. Se fija en cómo sus labios se mueven al respirar y como sus ojos se mueven dentro de sus párpados. Definitivamente está soñando, piensa.

\- Mmph… No… Eren, imbécil - dice con el sueño fruncido, y Armin suelta una pequeña risita, al darse cuenta de que esto es tan típico de Jean.

\- Este… es mi maldito cuarto, así que yo me quedaré cuidando a Armphh…- dice, rodando en la cama.

 _¿Qué?_

\- Armin es mi amigo también, así que… ándate a la mierda, enano… -dice en un quejido- ¿Como que... cara de caballo?

Armin ríe otra vez, esta vez claro y fuerte. La simpleza del castaño a veces es apabullante.

\- Ummmh - reclama Jean a su lado, moviéndose entre las sábanas. Finalmente, queda acostado hacia su lado izquierdo, frente a Armin. Su respiración se normaliza después de un momento, y un suspiro escapa de los labios del rubio.

-Maldita sea, Jean… Me gustas - confiesa en susurro, cansado de la realidad, de sus sentimientos, de esa sensación en el estómago cada vez que Jean le regala una sonrisa.

El castaño a su lado vuelve a moverse en la cama, y con un gruñido comienza a sentarse en la cama. Distintos escenarios comienzan a formularse en su cabeza. En el peor de los casos, si Jean ha escuchado eso, entonces puede darse por muerto.

\- Wow - le dice con una media sonrisa, mientras se pasa una mano por la cara, que termina en su nuca - No pensé que eras del tipo de persona que se confiesa cuando la otra persona está dormida, Armin. Eso es una jugaba baja.

Su respiración se detiene en ese mismo instante. Si hay algo _peor_ que un rechazo, es que sus sentimientos sean tomados como una broma. A pesar del miedo que siente inicialmente, ahora un cierto tipo de rabia inunda su venas.

\- No… - dice, sin despegar la mierda de las sabanas, apretando los puños - ¡No te burles de mis sentimientos, Jean! Yo… - siente su garganta seca otra vez, y piensa en que los cambios de humor que está teniendo definitivamente _no_ son normales, que esa tristeza que se instala en su corazón no estaba ahí allí hace literalmente dos minutos.

Pero no tiene tiempo de seguir hundiéndose en su miseria, porque una cálida mano se posa en su mejilla. Levanta la mirada, en confusión. Con _esperanza._

Jean lo mira con una sonrisa suave, que lo hace ver unos años más joven, que lo hace feliz, tranquilo y seguro. Armin cae en ella una y otra vez. _Una y otra vez._

\- No me estoy burlando de ellos, Arlert -dice con una débil risa- Pero, ¿no crees que podrías tener algo mejor?

¿Mejor?

...

 _¿Mejor?_

Si lo ha dicho en voz alta, o Jean se ha dado cuenta de la confusión por su expresión, ya no importa.

\- Me refiero… - comienza, en voz baja - Aquí hay hombres mucho mejores que yo.

Armin abre la boca de la sorpresa. Literalmente.

\- No sé, solo pienso que tú mereces algo mejor, y… umh…

A Armin le toma por lo menos diez segundos procesar la información, lo que es bastante, considerando lo rápido que trabaja su mente. Piensa en _qué_ es lo que puede decir, que puede decir para que Jean se de cuenta que está siendo un idiota, porque lo quiere a él, y _solo a él._

Pero a veces las acciones son mejor que las palabras. Para cuando Jean intenta empezar de nuevo con su estúpido discurso, Armin ya se ha lanzado encima de él, con las manos a sus costados y la mirada fija en el castaño. Jean le devuelve la mirada, con la respiración entrecortada. Mueve la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salen de su boca.

Jean, sin desperdiciar otro segundo más, cierra en tan solo un movimiento la distancia entre los dos y su estómago da un vuelvo, sus pensamientos se disuelven en los labios de Jean, en sus manos que se posan en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Se siente feliz, tan inmensamente feliz.

Y maldita sea, Jean no debería hacerlo sentir tantas cosas en el espacio de cinco _míseros_ minutos.

-Te voy a matar si me contagias, Arlert - dice con una sonrisa, antes de dejar otro beso en su mejilla.

Armin piensa que podría besar a Jean toda la eternidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Probablemente escriba para alguno de los otros días, así que estén atentos ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
